Numerous aquarium stands have been developed to support aquariums and terrariums. Prior aquarium stands have included rigid rails and frames that may be assembled for support of aquariums, but may not be disassembled easily into a relatively flat package for storage and transport. In addition, prior stands may require bolting or other attachment methods for multiple frame members to provide structural rigidity to support heavy display containers. Other prior stands rely on the horizontal or vertical spring tension of the attached legs connecting to frame brackets to provide adequate pressure for retention of the legs in an upper frame bracket. When bumped or shaken, prior attachment mechanisms tend to disengage, break down, and spill the contents of a supported container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knockdown support stand especially for weighty objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembly of a support stand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of rigid support legs connected to a support top with the legs held in place by frictional forces providing interconnection to the support top.